questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin Points (unofficial)
Paladin Points are a hidden mechanic in QFG2 fan remake which originated in the original version of the game (see Paladin Points). Most of the same rules apply, but there are some changes based on information given in the Readme (Collection) included with certain versions of the Quest For Glory Collections.To become a Paladin at the end of QFG2, you must have over 75 Honor Points by the end of the game. You cannot do any of the following: - Disturb or kill the Griffin - Break into rooms in Shapeir - Take money from Omar's purse before returning it - Be reminded by Uhura to return Rakeesh's sword (he only loaned it to you) - Kill the opponent at the Eternal Order of Fighters test - Don't use the X-Ray specs to peep at the princess changing clothes - Kill the disarmed Khaveen Also, make sure you do the following: - Be polite to Aziza so you don't get kicked out of her room - Give money to the beggar more than once - Help Julanar the plant-woman - Find and return Omar's purse - Free the enchanted man in the cage in the desert - Give back Rakeesh's sword once you finish using it - Let Khaveen get his sword back after you disarm him Background Paladin Points is a game mechanic in Trial by Fire. According to a message by Corey Cole "How to become a Paladin" doing several honorful actions awards not only Honor points, but also PPs. However the function of the mechanic does not appear in the game interface, such as the Score, therefore it is not obvious to the player.Quest for Glory II has three criteria that determine whether your character will become a Paladin at the end of the game. By the way, Paladinhood is recommended primarily for Fighters; becoming a Paladin may hamper the activities of a Thief, in particular. It is also difficult to perform certain types of Magic while carrying the Paladin's traditional sword and shield. To become a Paladin, you must have achieved an Honor score of at least 75. You must also have at least 25 Paladin Points as described below (these and others will be added to your score if/when you become a Paladin). Finally, you must *not* have done any of certain dishonorable actions: Killing Khaveen when he's unarmed. Taking money from Omar's purse before returning the purse. Having to be reminded (by Uhura) to return Rakeesh's sword. (You must return it voluntarily.) Entering the "breakin house" in Shapeir or Khaveen's house in Raseir. Trying to kill a helpless opponent in your EOF initiation. Using the X-Ray specs to peep at the princess (Zayishah) changing clothes. Paladin Points are awarded as follows: Return Omar's lost purse (found in the fountain plaza) (7 PP). Return Rakeesh's sword without being asked(5 PP). Be polite to Aziza and impress her with your manners (don't get kicked out) (3 PP). Refuse to kill EOF opponent (just say "no") (7 PP). Give money to the beggar more than once (5 PP). Tell Khaveen to retrieve his sword (7 PP). Use Calm spell on Khaveen (7 PP). You *lose* 10 Paladin Points if you disturb/kill the Griffin. (There is a way to get a Griffin feather without bothering the Griffin.) This was not supposed to have been a total disqualifier, but it effectively is (since you can get at most 34 Paladin Points prior to becoming a Paladin, and losing 10 reduces you to 24 -- below the limit). Sorry! If we ever do a remake, we'll reduce the penalty to -5. Qualify as Paladin (6 PP). Note that Wizards and Thieves who manage to qualify as Paladins receive an extra 12 points, since they don't have the opportunity to return Rakeesh's sword or spare the EOF fighter's life. Be officially recognized (ceremony at end-game) (10 PP). That's the definitive word. May you become a true Paladin on your Quest! Corey Cole The purpose of the PPs is to calculate whether the player is worth to become a Paladin at the end of the game. 25 minimum points are neededYou must also have at least 25 Paladin Points as described below (these and others will be added to your score if/when you become a Paladin)., but 34 maximum can be collected before end game ceremony. Qualifying for Paladin during the ceremony gives more points, as does receiving the sword at the end, for a maximum possible of 50 PP. While 25 points is needed, in the original it was possible to be 1 short (by disturbing the Griffon), achieving only 24 points total assuming all other points were collected. Disturbing the Griffon in the fan remake will still leave the player with 29 points before the end ceremonies. Paladin Points are awarded as following: *Return Omar's lost purse (found in the fountain plaza) (7 PP). *Return the Soulforge to Rakeesh's without being asked (5 PP). *Be polite to Aziza and don't get kicked out) (3 PP). *Refuse to kill Walid at EOF (7 PP). *Give money to Shihhad the beggar more than once (5 PP). *Return the sword to Khaveen instead of slaying him (7 PP). *Use Calm spell on Khaveen instead of fighting him (7 PP). *Qualify as Paladin (6 PP; Wizards and Thieves are awarded an extra 12 to recompensate the PPs related to Walid and Soulforge) *Be officially recognized at the final ceremony (10 PP) Paladin Points are subtracted as a penalty when: *Disturb/kill the Merv the Griffin (-5 PP) Note: This is five less subtracted than in the original game (where it subtracted 10 pp). This change is based on Corey Cole's lament that he should probably change it in a remake so that it wouldn't prevent players from becoming a Paladin if they did any other actions. There are also some actions that disqualify you as a Paladin no matter the PP score. *Achieving less than 75 Honor *Breaking into a house *killing Khaveen when he is unarmed *Using the X-Ray specs to peep at the princess (Zayishah) changing clothes. Note: The latter was added (until it was removed in the final version) to the game based on a rumor Corey Cole started in a readme in Quest For Glory Collection. It was not actually true of the original game (as confirmed in the official QFG2 Hintbook). References Category:QFG2VGA